A Deppressed Girl Complete
by crookedstar10688
Summary: What happens if Renesme doesn't want to be a half-blood
1. Introduction

Dear Diary,

Hi my name is Renesme I am a half human and half vampire. My mother is Bella Cullen, and my Father is Edward Cullen. As far as anyone knows I am going to live forever. But that is not true. I will die, I know this because I want to kill myself.

No, Bella and Edward don't know. I am 9 years old but I look 18. My life has been pretty good except for the fact that I am wanted by the Volturi.

I have hidden my feelings from all the Cullen's, trust me it's been hard. I have a lot of alone time since Jacob and the pack were killed by the Cullen's. Yes the Cullen's did kill them it was a hidden tactic: Trust then Kill. Honestly I am glad it happened I have thought of killing Jacob many times.

One other thing: I killed Charlie and Renee. There was nothing better than the taste of fresh blood. I can't believe how fast humans run out of blood.

As you can tell I am more vampire than human. I honestly do not care what I am, I just want to die. I am not supposed to be a half-blood one or the other.

Luckily there is a lava canyon opening in 3 days time. I don't believe any one else knows, I will just disappear and no one will care.


	2. The Vision

**A/N This is the 2nd chapter: Enjoy and please review!  
And please note I DO NOT own Twilight  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The vision**_

* * *

_**Aro's Point of View:** _

"So, The half-blood wants to kill herself?" "This will be interesting," I stated with my usual humorous accent.

"Yes Aro, I can't wait," Replied Jane icily.

How I loved Jane she always loved it when we had a new vampire (or in this case half-blood) to take care of. We would have to leave Volterra for a few days to watch the performance, as it will be the best one we've had for decades. The best part is we will finally be rid of that horrendous half-blood. She has always been near the top on my kill list.

* * *

**Alice's Point of View:**

Today has been great so far Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, and myself all went hunting and we were very successful. As I was finishing a particularly appetizing elk I suddenly had a vision..

There was a lava canyon, and the Volturi were there on their "thrones" smiling. I particularly noticed Aro and Jane's cheerful expressions. Then I noticed a figure emerging from the woods: It was Renesme! What as she doing. didn't she know the dangers that were involved with the Volturi let alone near a lava canyon? Then she stepped to the edge of the canyon. She looked up at the Volturi, and then she smiled!

" Thanks for coming!" she said happily

" We wouldn't miss this for the world, would we Jane?" answered Aro half humorously"

"Oh I assure you this will forever stand out in my memories" Jane replied.

Then, Renesme looked down the canyon, then looked up at me!

"Oh Alice! I knew you'd come!" she bubbled excitingly.

"Renesme this is just a vision, it can't be happening" I said to reassure myself yet I already knew this wasn't a vision.

I then noticed the rest of coven next to me.

"See now everyone can watch this," Renesme said.

Bella and Edward did not seemed shocked at all, in fact they were actually calm.

"No Renesme!" I called "Don't do this!"  
But she didn't hear me she just walked up to the canyon's edge. She then looked up to the Volturi then to us.

" Goodbye" she uttered softly then shed a single tear and jumped...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

This was in fact not a vision but a real life situation!

Chapter 3 will be published soon!


	3. The Aftershock

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

**Aro's POV:**

" Do you think it worked, will the future-teller believe her coven betrayed her?" I said.

" Yes she would never even think to suspect us." Jane replied.

After my conversation with Jane I left or my study. I read for the entire evening and into the morning and afternoon. I was only interrupted by a slew of tourists for my breakfast. After my delicious meal I returned to my study, only to find a note on one of my books.

_Dear Aro,_

_You think you tricked me don't you? Your wrong Bella and Edward told me everything. They want revenge, but the question is will you fight? We all know how it will end for you. Don't we.? If you wish to fight we will be ready for you. As for me the only thing topping me from trying to rip out your throat right now is the mourning for Renesme. Of course we can't properly mourn without her body. I am sure you have it in a display case. Enjoy your last hours in this immortal world, as you be this way for much longer._

_-Alice Cullen_

I threw the note angrily into the wall then looked up to the half-blood in her display case, how had the future-teller known? Had it really been that obvious? I then let off some steam by burning most of my library. I then knew what I had to do: I had to fight, I would have to risk it all to finish the Cullen's once and for all

**Alice's POV:**

He had gotten my note, I saw him read it and burn the books. Then I watched him decide to fight us. I immediately went out to the living room to tell my family.

"He's decided to fight," I stated.

"We will have to smash him." replied Emmet only getting a sharp look from Rosalie.

" Carlisle what do you think we should do?" asked Esme.

"I believe we should get some battle training in before it's too late." he replied coolly.

We all agreed, then trained all afternoon and night. In the morning we all went inside to do our own things.

**Edward's POV**

When we wet inside I made sure I was alone before sitting down at my piano. Without even thinking I started playing the song I made for Renesme. Then I felt familiar cool arms around my neck.

" What are we going to do Edward," Bella asked me sadly.

" I don't know my love, wait for the Volturi to come then hope not to be killed?"

"I am going to her room and I think I need support." she replied.

So we climbed the stars and went to her abandoned room. We just stood there at first then Bella looked under her bed and found a duty book.

"Renesme's Diary" I read aloud.

" Could this have the answers of why she killed herself," we said at the same time.

I flipped open the cover, and read. That was when I discovered the entry she wrote just a few days earlier.

**A/N: I know another cliffhanger. I just love writing cliffhangers.. Trust me I will update soon thanks for your support and Review please. Chapter 4 coming soon..**


	4. Volturi Fight

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After Edward finished reading the diary entry aloud it hit me.

" What if Renesme wanted us to believe she had decided to be a full human by pretending to go to Phoenix?" I asked.

" I suppose that makes sense" replied Edward.

We put the diary back and then went downstairs only to find the entire coven waiting for us anxiously. After we told them our suspicions there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and nearly collapsed when I saw who was there.

" What are you doing here?" Alice asked angrily.

" Why else would I have come, I am ready for my death and I hope you are ready for yours Cullens." the visitor replied

" Aro!" exclaimed Esme as she walked into the room wondering who was at the door.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

We weren't ready now I thought, how come I hadn't seen any signs. We went outside to the meadow that Edward and Bella loved. Too bad it was going to become a battlefield and cemetery. At the meadow we saw the entire Volturi waiting for us. Quickly we reviewed tactics then crouched down ready for the battle.

" Let the battle commence," Aro boomed "Now!"

I was the first to spring up, I ran up to the first Volturi I found I easily beheaded him and threw both his body and head into the flames.

"Watch out!" Carlisle exclaimed.

I turned quickly to see Jane creeping up behind me. I dodged out of the way, right into the hands of a Volturi. Edward broke me out quickly then disposed of my attacker.

" Help!" I heard a familiar croaked voice.

" Jasper, No!" I screamed as I ran to try and protect him.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

As I held the emotion-changer in my hands I felt accomplished. So far this had been going well Jane had the strong black-haired one in her hands and was about to behead him. Suddenly, I heard a scream and saw the future teller rescuing the Cullen in my hands. I chased after her but ended up tripping over something.

" Oh, Aro I didn't mean to hurt you," Bella said.

How I loved that vampire's courage. I picked myself up but I was cornered by Carlisle, Bella, and the future teller, Alice.

" Enjoy the flames Aro!" Alice said enthusiastically.

I felt hands on my neck and I heard a satisfying crack as Jane pulled the one named Emmet's head off.

" No!" his blond-haired mate called, " Emmet!"

Then I felt Bella's hands stronger on my neck as she began to pull on my neck.

" I always did like your courage," I admitted to her.

" You do know I don't care right?" I heard her sarcastic reply.

Then with one final pull, I felt my neck come loose, the last thing I saw was the smile on the remaining Cullen's faces as I was defeated.

* * *

**HA HA HA! Another cliffhanger! (dodges flying stuff) I know, but I just couldn't help myself. The next chapter will finish the battle then have some good bonding time. Please rate and review**

**\- crookedstar10688**


	5. Rosalie Gives Up

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I couldn't believe he was dead. How could this have happened, how could I have not have seen this coming? I locked myself in my room planning on starving myself, but a invisible force made me calm and made me come out.

" Jasper!" I exclaimed harshly.

" I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself."

I forgave him easily then went downstairs where the bodiless funeral for Renesme and Emmet was being held. How I wish I could cry tears they both deserved it so much. Afterwards, I went calmly up to our, I mean my, room. Maybe I could do what Edward did when he thought Bella was dead. I knew they would miss me but I was too overpowered with sadness. I wrote a note then silently set off.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

_**I** am going hunting don't worry I will be back shortly._

_As you know I haven't hunted in a while._

_My love I send,_

_Go hunt yourselves you need it._

_Oh how I miss him!_

_If Jasper hadn't calmed me down I probably would be dead right now._

_No, I won't let anyone come with me._

_Giant wolves are near don't let your guard down!_

_Tonight I will mourn in my own way_

_On snow covered mountains I lurk._

_Volterra is near I feel accomplished_

_Oh how I will miss this view_

_Light a candle for me_

_Tragedy like this pulls me apart very quickly._

_Up the steep stairs I climb ready to meet my fate_

_Ready to die_

_I love you so much, Rosalie_

This didn't seem like something she would write.

" Alice.." I heard Bella's shaky voice.

"What is it?" we all said at the same time.

"Read the first letter of each line"

I studied the note quickly reading down, I gasped.

" It says I am going to the Volturi!" I exclaimed surprised.

Then I suddenly dropped the letter as I went into a vision. I saw Rosalie's head tumbling down stairs into a flame. We were too late!


	6. Epilogue

**A/N I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Edward's POV:**

"What!" I exclaimed "Why would she do such a thing?"

" I think she couldn't live with out Emmet with her." Alice replied.

It did make sense I mean I nearly died when I thought Bella had died. She just looked at me sympathetically. This had been a horrible week 3 deaths and unnecessary suffering. But, it had happened there was nothing we could do to get them back. We all just stood there silently remembering them and all that they sacrificed so that we could live.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER:**

We looked back one last time at the statue we had made:

_This monument recognizes the sacrifice that Renesme, Emmet, and Rosalie Cullen made so that the rest of their family might live! We will never forget them. No matter where we go, we know they will be with us._

That engraving was so great, Alice was amazing with words. We were all packed and we embraced one last time, in the corner of my eye I swear I saw them smiling at me. I smiled too then I looked to my family they were smiling as well. We finished our embrace then went to the car. I looked back once more and said my silent goodbyes to the house, we will be back in about 50 years. It seemed like a long time but it really wasn't. Then we drove off into the breaking dawn in front of us.

**This is officially the end of this fanfic, I really enjoyed making it. I don't know if you knew but this is my first fanfic. I will definitely write more I just have to come up with a plot.**


End file.
